Genuine Happiness
by saythatagaintomyface
Summary: Rachel makes a valid point which makes a very significant impact on her friendship with quinn.-carrys on from their fight in orignal song   im terrible at summaries sorry :  i know people say that all the time but its true


_**Heyy guys **_

_**So over the last 2 days or so I've been watching season 2 of glee on loop**_

_**Mostly because I was bored and I could (yay holidays :D) but also cos ya know I love glee (DUH lol)**_

_**Anyways this is based off of the scene in original song where Quinn and Rachel were going to write a song but started fighting instead. So yeah enjoy **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own glee (at least not yet..hehe..What? You can't tell me you don't want to too)**_

"Rachel if you keep living in your perfect little school girl fantasy then you are never gonna get it right".

The two girls locked eyes, their cold hard stares enough to shatter a mirror. Rachel was the first to break the tension. "You seriously think your life is going to be that perfect?" at this Quinn's mouth gaped a little in shock. "I mean I have goals Quinn but it seems to me that you're the one trying to live the fantasy". The blonde stood there in awe, not quite sure what to say. "I...uh-"she wanted to speak but right now there was nothing. "It's like you're always trying to gain peoples acceptance and trying to get back on top because that's what you think will make people like you.. What you think will make you happy". Rachel looked at Quinn, a knowing smile on her face. "Quinn I know you've been through a lot over the past and I know that you're scared to change but...you don't have to be like this, I mean the glee club...Were your friends... no!.. your family and we will always love you and accept you. You don't need to be perfect to be happy". Rachel put a hand on the blondes shoulder in comfort. "Your right Rachel...you...you've given me a lot to think about". Quinn sniffed, wiping the tears from underneath her eyes. She gave Rachel a small smile before leaving the auditorium. Rachel stood there stunned. She had finely gotten through to her.

Later the next day Quinn approached Rachel at her locker. "Quinn, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Rachel said closing her locker and facing the other girl. "I just wanted to say thank you for what you said the other day, you properly didn't expect it to get through to me but it did...anyway I've been thinking and I realised that I don't need prom or anything stupid like that to be happy, All I need is glee club and my family". As she said this Rachel suddenly became aware of how genuine Quinn was being, I mean she was glowing. "Good, I'm glad". Rachel smiled warmly as they started walking towards the choir room. "Yeah I guess I should have realised sooner, I mean look at you and Mercedes, your always so happy". The blonde looked at her feet, feeling a little embarrassed. "It's okay; it's so nice to see you genuinely happy for once". Rachel smiled warmly. "Thanks. So...Friends?" Quinn extended her hand for Rachel to shake. "no ulterior motives?" Rachel said eyeing her suspiciously. "No ulterior motives". Quinn chuckled as the two girls shook on it.

The pair walked in to glee club and for the first time, sat next to each other. It turned out the two actually had a lot in common. At first everyone else in glee found this to be a bit odd and suspicious but when they realised how genuine the two girl's friendship was they decided it had to be a good thing. Their glee family was now in a "_genuinely_" happy place.

_**So yeah that's it **_

_**It's funny I noticed I used the word genuinely a lot in this story and I was like hmmm...That's weird I wonder if I should use a different word and I was like BUZZINGA! I'll just use it in the title. Hehe silly old me. **_

_**This is the second time I decided to put one of my fanfics on this site. I'm a klaine shipper so I usually write about them but for some reason none of my fan fictions about them have been very good or at least from my point of view anyway. Any who I decided to write this because like I said earlier I've been watching glee a lot lately and after closer inspection of this scene decided that there was a valid argument against what Quinn said and what better way to point it out then in a fanfic. **_

_**Oh yeah let's just pretend they didn't sit next to each other in SEXY kay :) **_

_**Oh yeah in case you were a bit confused the bit were Rachel says "you seriously think your life's gonna be that perfect?" is referring to the part in the real scene when Quinn was saying that her and finn would live happily ever after and Rachel would get heartbroken.**_

_**Oh and the bit were Quinn chuckles after they shake hands - it's a happy friendly chuckle not an evil one. Just thought I'd clear that up.**_

_**Also If Quinn came across as bitch I didn't mean for that to happen. I mean she kinder is sometimes but she can also be really nice when she wants to be. I know I said that I'm klaineshipper but I love everyone in glee I mean who doesn't :)**_

_**I'm thinking of possibly writing a second chapter where Finn and Rachel get talking and Finn finds out that Rachel made Quinn as happy as she now is and is like wow Rach your amazing I'm really impressed or something along those lines. Not sure really. Tell me what you think id love to have a second opinion on it **_


End file.
